


一方的起床气

by jutaotayan



Category: Haikyuu!!, 排球少年, 排球少年！！
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutaotayan/pseuds/jutaotayan
Summary: 今天是休息日，你去叫木兔光太郎起床。
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, 木兔光太郎/你
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 排球少年/你_同居三十题(Haikyuu!!/Reader_LiveTogether)





	一方的起床气

今天是你和木兔光太郎难得重合的休息日。

假期清晨的空气仿佛比平日更清冽一些，风似乎也更温柔。时针的步伐好像也变得慢悠悠。日光照进厨房在锅碗瓢盆上跳跃。你心情不错地哼着小曲儿，在厨房里忙活两人的早餐。

你把专门为木兔准备的高蛋白食物放到餐桌上，喊了他一声，又转身进厨房忙活自己的份。但是等你把自己的早餐也准备好端出来的时候，餐桌上却还是没有大型猫头鹰那活跃的身影。你又喊了一声，依然没有回应。

平时木兔一叫就应，今天却不知道为什么，你喊了半天都不见人出来，这就有点不寻常了。你有些担心，于是走到卧室去看发生了什么事。

你推开卧室半掩的门，只见木兔背对着门，身子团成一团抱着膝盖缩在床角的地上。虽然他努力地降低自己的存在感，但是那高大的身躯即使坐着也并不容人忽视，你很轻易就能看见他那顶颜色显眼的头发。

你敲敲门：“光太郎，可以吃早饭了哦。”

平时你一叫名字就会咧着嘴朝你扑过来的木兔光太郎此时却反常地不出声。

奇怪，他平时也没有起床气的呀，怎么今天突然闹起脾气来了。你走过去正想看看，他却一直转过身避着你的视线。

情绪低落的猫头鹰先生耷拉着脑袋，你几乎能看见他头顶上黑沉沉的乌云正噼里啪啦地下着雨。刚起床没打发胶的头发柔顺地垂着，衬得他格外乖巧。散着发本来就没有平时的冲天发型那么有精气神，现在还让他看起来更加可怜兮兮。

“光太郎？”你放软了语气，坐在他身边，轻柔地抚着他的背问他，“发生什么事啦？怎么不开心？”

木兔明显动摇了一瞬，身体几乎就要顺着你的手习惯性挨进你怀里了，但他最终还是撇过头去，为了远离诱惑似的，甚至还坐得远了一点。

你只好又靠过去，伸出手强行把他躲避着你的脸扳正过来，逼他直视你，问：“怎么不开心呀？光太郎不开心我也会难过的。”

木兔盯着你看了一小会儿，挣开你的手，又移开目光，长长地叹了口气，说：“你今天一整天都不要理我了，不要跟我说话。”

他又犹豫了一下，像是下了什么决心似的，狠狠心背过头去，一只手捂着脸，另一只手直直地朝你伸着，做出拒绝的姿势，说：“亲亲和抱抱都不要。”

？！

如果世界上有对喜爱肢体接触的程度进行评级的话，木兔光太郎绝对是毫无争议的TOP 1。只要有机会，他就一定要扑过来抱住你不撒手，就算条件不允许，最起码也要牵着手。这导致你们两个每次呆在一起都跟连体婴儿一样。你就没有见过比他更粘人的人了。

而这样的木兔现在竟然说不要拥抱？

你实在是一头雾水，迟疑着问：“是我做了什么吗？”

“不，不是你的错，”木兔说完刚刚的话显然更低沉了，他双手捂着脸，垂丧着头说，“是我做了坏事，所以一整天不能跟你说话不能亲亲抱抱是对我的惩罚。”

你仔细地回想了一下，除去拿你的昂贵面霜当护手霜使，好奇玩你的限定口红结果弄断了，出门前美其名曰充电抱太久害你差点迟到这些常规事项之外，他好像也没有做其他什么惹你生气的事。

“没关系，”你柔声哄他，“不管你做了什么我都会原谅你的。”

木兔捂住脸的双手裂开一条缝，眼睛从缝里探出来，像是想确认你的说法：“真的吗？不管我做了什么你都不会讨厌我？”

“当然不会啦。”

木兔头低得要埋进膝盖，平时透着明媚阳光的语调现在是阴天：“我昨晚梦见我为了练习爽约了你，害你白等一整天。虽然排球很重要，但是放你鸽子这种事情实在是太恶劣了，不管是有什么理由都绝对不可原谅。”

“虽然我在现实里不会做出这样的事情，”木兔抬起头，紧张地看着你的脸色，又怕你不相信似的用力捶了捶自己的胸口，“我保证！”

“但是这毕竟是我做的梦，”木兔皱着脸，语气里的失落浓得仿佛要凝为实质滴落下来，“没想到梦里的我是个这么没有担当的男人，你肯定不会再喜欢我了。”

这个理由真是意料之外但又在情理之中。

木兔光太郎有时会因为旁人难以理解的理由而生出你不会喜欢他的担心继而变得低落。平时自信满满的猫头鹰也只有在面对和你相关的事情时才会难得地露出一点不自信来。虽然你总是搞不懂他的奇妙脑回路，不过你知道，这些看似莫名其妙的低落情绪都是他因为他太在乎你。

你倾过身子双手扶住他的肩膀，严肃地看着他的眼睛，认真地、一字一顿地说：“木兔光太郎是世界上最有担当的男人，我不允许有人质疑这一点——即使是光太郎本人也不可以。”

你拍拍他的肩，微笑着安抚他说：“梦都是相反的。我比谁都清楚你对待和我的约定有多认真。不要担心那些虚无的幻象，我只会在乎现实里的木兔光太郎。”

猫头鹰眨巴眨巴他圆溜溜的大眼睛，想了想，终于多云转晴笑起来。他嘿地叫了一声用身体环抱住你，迫不及待地把你整个人包进怀里。他像是要把早上没有拥抱的份都补足似的，用不容拒绝的力度缠紧你，脸蹭着你的脸，嘴里还嚷嚷着“充电”。

你有些喘不过气，却也推不动他，只能乖乖地被抱住。你有一瞬想起快冷掉的早餐，但又很快把它抛之脑后。不管啦，现在是哄猫头鹰要紧。而且——你看着恢复了精神现在活力四射的猫头鹰先生，被他爽朗的笑容感染得也不由自主笑了。早上起床到现在都没有拥抱，你也需要补充点木兔光太郎能量呢。


End file.
